


The Plan

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a Procrastinator, Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Next Step in Their Relationship, Sam sticking his nose in, prompt, super happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have been in a loving relationship for years now after having been introduced by Sam in the first place.  When they took forever to get into an actual relationship, he stepped in and got them to admit their feelings.  He knows they're deeply in love and that they'll never leave one another, but he also knows that Cas is ready to move on to the next stage in their relationship; he wants to marry Dean.  Problem is, Dean is dragging his feet on asking the man.  So Sam decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Wifi is really shotty right now, so I hope this actually posts. Enjoy!

Sam had a plan.  No matter what he did, he knew it would tick Dean off, but after seven years he had to do  _ something _ to kick his brother into gear.  Sometimes he wondered how Cas could continue to love someone so emotionally backed up as Dean.  Either he had the patience of a saint or he didn’t find Dean half as annoying as Sam did.  The point was, it was about seven years overdue, and he was going to do something about it.  

 

He’d actually been the one to introduce Cas to his brother.  It had been ten years ago, right as he was graduating college.  Dean had come with their parents to graduation, and after introducing his family to his friends, he had introduced them to his professors and his TAs.  Cas had been the TA in his history class, and Sam had almost immediately noticed the attraction between his brother and his teacher.  Cas happened to be his friend too, and at Sam’s insistence he had joined them for dinner that evening.  He had fallen into conversation with Dean and spent the next three hours talking about anything and everything nerd related.  From there Dean and their parents traveled home, but he’d made sure to get Cas’ number.  Sam came home and found a job at a law firm, and a year later he got a call from Cas telling him that he had taken a teaching position at Kansas State.  He knew Dean and Cas had become good friends.  Best friends would have been a better description, and Dean was excited for the man to move closer.  Sam wasn’t surprised either when Dean offered up his spare bedroom to the man, and Cas moved in a few weeks later.  

 

He’d actually expected an epic romance to ensue but instead they acted more like best buds, and that had confused him.  The way Cas’ gaze would linger on Dean when he was busy doing something and didn’t realize he was being looked at, or the soft smile that always appeared on Dean’s face when he would listen to Cas talking to other people told Sam they cared about one another as so much more than just friends.  One afternoon he had called Dean out on it.  Cas had been his friend for three years at that point, living with him for two of those years, and he’d never told the man how he felt.  Dean had broken down and confessed he had liked Cas as more than just a friend almost from the moment he’d met him, but he didn’t know what to do about it.  He honestly didn’t think Cas felt the same way.  Sam had told him he was an idiot.  Cas was as in love with him as Dean was with him, and Sam encouraged him to open his mouth and say something.  It was pointless because Cas had come home early from work and heard almost the entire conversation.  He’d called Dean out on it, and that had led to the most epic word vomit Sam had ever witnessed.  It wasn’t so much him pouring his heart out to Cas as it was him tripping over his own words, injecting a lot of swear words into what he was trying to say,  and finally, after a good ten minutes of poor Cas standing there listening patiently, he’d managed to get out the words “I have feelings for you.”  All that mess for 5 little words.  But it had been the catalyst that started them on the path they were on now.  

 

Dean had, after nearly a year of dating Cas, finally told the man he loved him – about nine months after Cas had said it to him.  But hey, Cas was a patient man.  Well, he had been.  Recently he had let it slip that he wanted more than just dating.  He wanted marriage, kids, the house with the white picket fence, and Sam could sense the man was growing impatient.  But he wouldn’t push Dean.  They both knew how he could be if he felt he was being backed into a corner.  Sam also knew how much he loved Dean and that he would sacrifice his own happiness in order to keep the man he loved.  That wasn’t fair to him though.  Well, if Cas was reluctant to put Dean on the spot, Sam would have to do it, and that was why, while visiting his brother and Cas three weeks ago he had “borrowed” one of his rings and run to the jeweler.  He had returned the ring later that day, laying it on the floor so Cas would think he had just dropped it earlier.  It was all part of his plan, and damn it, it was going to work!

 

Now he was sitting in the restaurant, waiting for his brother and Cas to show up.  He had invited them out under the pretense of celebrating their seventh anniversary.  It was a classy place that required suits and ties, and as he waited for them to arrive he sipped at a glass of chardonnay.  They had a window seat overlooking the lake and the view was stunning.  

 

Sam heard his brother before he saw him or Cas.  Dean was grumbling out in the foyer about forgetting something in the car.  Typical.  Cas was laughing softly, apparently amused by his partner’s disgruntledness.  When they appeared in the dining room, Dean’s attitude slipped away and he offered a lopsided smile.  Sam smiled right back.

 

“You picked a nice place, Sammy,” he said as he pulled out Cas’ chair for him.  Cas seemed surprised by the gesture but didn’t mention it.  He simply sat down, a pleased smile on his face.  Dean took the seat next to him and motioned towards his brother’s glass.

 

“What are you drinking?”

 

“Chardonnay.  Would you like a glass?”  Sam asked.  

 

“Yes, please.”  Cas enjoyed a good wine but preferred chardonnay to most others.  It was part of why Sam had chosen it.  He flagged down the waiter and ordered a glass for each of them.  Dean was good with most any alcohol, but he was with Cas on the wines.

 

Once their drinks had been delivered they fell into easy conversation, talking about work and life, and whatever new things had popped up.  Cas was less than subtle nowadays in his hinting, and Sam watched to see how oblivious his brother really was.  The way Dean’s cheeks flushed at the mere mention of a house Cas had recently seen, and how perfect it would be for a family, told him the man wasn’t nearly as unobservant as Sam had first expected.  That actually sort of ticked him off.  He knew Dean wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cas, so what the heck was the big deal?  Did he want to stay in their cramped condo forever?

 

After eating their dinner and clearing off two more glasses of wine each, they ordered dessert.  A hostess appeared with a bouquet of yellow roses and offered them to Cas, whose entire face lit up at the sight of them.  As soon as they were in his hands, he buried his face in them.  Dean was grinning, proud of himself for his romantic gesture.  Sam knew how much his brother loved to shower Cas with gifts and do all kinds of things for him to show him how much he cared.  And Cas knew, Sam was positive of it, but he wanted more than just this.   

 

“Thank you, Dean.  I love them.”  Cas sighed contentedly as he took another deep breath.  The bouquet was enormous, filled with at least three dozen flowers.  Sam was sure there were other gifts waiting at home too.  Probably rose petals and a bottle of wine and whatever two men did when they got intimate.  He didn’t want to think about his brother and Cas having sex.  The idea made him want to shudder.

 

“Anything for you, babe.” Dean leaned in and kissed him softly on the temple.  Even after seven years together the love they had for one another was still as strong as it had always been and clearly visible to anyone with two eyes.  Sam had always used it as a model for his own life.  If he was with someone and they didn’t look at him the way Dean and Cas looked at each other, or he couldn’t bring himself to look at them that way, he broke things off.  He wanted true love or nothing at all.  As yet he had not found that, but he had hope.

 

“So, did you guys have more anniversary plans?” he asked.  Dean looked up, the same dopey smile he always got when he looked at at Cas still on his face.  He shrugged.

 

“Yeah, but it’s mostly romantic stuff.  You wouldn’t be interested.”

 

“Dean bought me a beehive cookie jar and baked cookies to fill it with.  I got that this morning.  And a new coffee mug.  I loved them,”  Cas said.  He smiled at Dean, who took the opportunity to steal a kiss.  Sam frowned.  Cookie jars and coffee mugs?  That was it?

 

“Cas got me a new record, signed and everything.  And a subscription to a really cool car magazine.”  

 

Sam’s frown deepened.  This was pathetic.  He forced himself to put on a neutral expression and reached into his pocket.  His hand closed around the small piece of metal sitting in there.

 

“Hey, uh, Cas?  I have a question for you.”

 

He waited for the man to turn and face him.  His brother was looking at him too.

 

“Of course.  What is it?”  

 

Sam was scared suddenly, which was silly.  He was doing this  _ for _ Cas, and  _ for _ Dean.  With shaky legs, he stood up.

 

“Cas, would you do me the honor of becoming my brother-in-law?”  He knelt, fishing their father’s wedding ring out of his pocket and holding it out.  Cas’ jaw was hanging open and there was confusion in his eyes.  He turned to look at Dean, who had turned ten shades of red.

 

“Dude, did you just propose to  _ my _ boyfriend... _ for _ me?”  

 

Not exactly the reaction Sam had expected.

 

“Well,  _ someone _ had to, Dean!”  

 

Dean’s jaw worked for a few seconds as his face continued to flush red.  Cas’ face fell as he realized this had not been Dean’s idea, and didn’t appear to be something he wanted.

 

“Excuse me, I need a moment.”  He laid the flowers on the table and went to stand up, but Dean caught his hand before he could.

 

“Wait, babe.  Give me a sec.  Sam, sit down!” he hissed.  Sam returned to his seat, the ring still held tight in his hand.

 

“Dean, I know you didn’t put him up to this.  I know you don’t want to marry me-”

 

“Who the hell said I didn’t want to marry you?”  Dean interrupted.  Cas blinked, his expression still sad.

 

“You don’t want to discuss our future, so I assumed you don’t want the same things that I do.”

 

“Well, you’re wrong.  Sam fucked up  _ my _ proposal, but hey, if it wasn’t for him I’m not sure I could have told you how I felt in the first place.”  Dean reached into his own pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box.

 

“I asked dad if I could have his wedding band since he told me years ago that the first of us to get married, he would give it to us, but he told me he lost it, so I was forced to go and get a ring.  I’m fucking picky though, babe, when it comes to you.  You deserve only the best.  I had this ring designed especially for you, and it took them almost a year to finish it.  I just got it last week.  I was planning to propose tonight, at home, after a bubble bath and some homemade pie, but since Sam decided to outdo me  _ again _ …”

 

Dean shot his brother a dirty look as he got up and came around to kneel in front of Cas.

 

“I love you, baby.  I have probably since the moment you first came into my life, even if it took me three years to work up the nerve to tell you, and I’m sorry it took me this long to propose.  I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone but you.  I want the whole shebang.  The house, the kids, all of it, but most of all, I want you, forever and always.  So, Castiel Novak.  Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

 

Dean tried not to look Cas in the eye.  He knew his boyfriend was crying hard enough that his entire body was shaking, and if he looked at him he’d start crying too.  First he needed an answer, and to get the damn ring out of the box.  He opened it and with shaky fingers reached in to pluck the silver band out.  

 

“Yes, Dean, yes, I will marry you!  I love you so much!”  Cas slid out of his chair, dropping to his knees and pulling Dean into a kiss.  Around them everyone began cheering.  Dean found Cas’ hand and slid the ring home.  It was a perfect fit.  Sam felt an incredible sense of joy for his brother and now future brother-in-law.  Never before had he seen either of them so happy.  It was humbling to be in the presence of such deep joy and love.

 

“Oh!  There’s a bee!”  Cas cried as he held his hand up to look at the ring.  “And a little honeycomb!”

 

“Of course, sweetheart.  I know how much bees mean to you.  This was supposed to be a bee themed anniversary that culminated in me proposing.  But now you’ll get the honey and milk bath afterwards.”  Dean was cupping his fiance’s face between his hands and wiping away the man’s tears, ignoring the ones that were sliding down his own face.  

 

“Dean, it’s beautiful, I love it.”  Cas’ breath hitched as he looked again at the ring.  He thrust his hand out at Sam.  “Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

Sam leaned down to get a good look at the ring.  There were black and yellow stones as well as diamonds in the bee, and in each little cell of the honeycomb were more of the yellow stones.  He knew his brother must have paid a small fortune to have this made.  But to Dean, there was no amount of money too much to spend on Cas.

 

“Yeah, it’s really nice.  Hey, Dean?”  Sam looked up at his brother who was finally getting up off the floor and pulling Cas up with him.  

 

“What?”  

 

Sam held the simple, silver band out to him.  “Dad didn’t lose his ring.  I just asked for it first.”

 

Dean chuckled as he accepted it.  “You sneak.”

 

“Use it as the actual wedding band, unless you already have one,”  Sam said.

 

“I have Cas’ but not my own.  I can use this.  Thanks, Sammy.”  

 

Sam watched as Cas threw his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him with everything he had.  It made him happy to see them like this, and so maybe he jumped the gun again, but at least he wasn’t really forcing his brother’s hand.  

 

“So, any idea of when the wedding will be?”  He asked for no other reason than to mess with his brother, but Cas was the one to answer.

 

“As soon as possible.  This summer, if I can swing it.”

 

Dean laughed and kissed him again.  “Whenever you want, baby.  I’m yours forever.”

 

“You better call dad, and Charlie.  In fact, just start making your calls to everyone.  Once you tell one, word will spread like wildfire, so get ready,”  Sam teased.  Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder.  He had a sappy smile on his lips, and Sam couldn’t remember ever seeing the man that happy.  The ring sat exactly where it belonged, shining brightly on his finger.  

 

“Congratulations, guys.  I’m beyond happy for you.  Let me know what your wedding plans are and how I can help,”  Sam said.

 

“Thanks, man.  And thanks, for everything.”  Dean’s contented smile was worth the grief Sam had put him through.

 

The waiter came with their desserts, and Sam had to sit and watch his brother and Cas sitting across from him feeding bits of theirs to one another between tender kisses and whispered words.  To some it would look like they were a new couple, still in the honeymoon phase, but Sam knew better.  They had been like this since the moment they had realized they were in love and had first told one another their feelings.  There was no “honeymoon phase” for them.  This was their life, and their love.  And it was beautiful.  

 

Sam walked them out to their car where, as always, Dean held Cas’ door open for him and waited for him to get in.  Once the door was closed he turned to face his brother.

 

“Are you mad?”  Sam asked worriedly.

 

“Nah.  You did what you did because you love us and want us to be happy.  I started noticing Cas wasn’t happy, and nothing I did was lifting his mood.  I overheard him on the phone one night with his brother last year saying he didn’t think I wanted to marry him.  But that he wouldn’t ever leave me because he loves me too much.  I felt like an idiot.  He’s everything to me, and I was hurting him.  I wanted to propose, but I was scared.  I’m not really sure why.  He’s perfect for me.  I have with him what mom and dad had.  I like to think she’s looking down from heaven and smiling.  I was just waiting for the ring to be completed.  I scrapped the design three times before I settled on this one.”  Dean chuckled and glanced back at the car where Cas was admiring his ring again.  

 

“What stones were those?  The yellow and black ones?”  Sam asked.

 

“Citrine and onyx.  And diamonds.  Like I said, he deserves the best.  His wedding band will complement the engagement ring.”

 

Sam admired the effort his brother had gone to, but then again he had expected nothing less.

 

“Well, dad knew his ring was going to you, and he’s going to be excited to hear you finally proposed, so call him tomorrow.  And happy anniversary.  You guys have a great rest of your night.” He hugged his brother and when he pulled back, Dean was smiling fondly.

 

“Thanks for that. I know you meant well and were just trying to motivate me. You were looking out for Cas, and for me. It’s good to know you have our backs.  I’ll let you know once Cas has figured out what he wants to do for the wedding.  It’ll be soon.  I don’t think he’ll wait much longer.”  Dean chuckled again and looked back at the car, this time to find Cas smiling up at him.

 

Sam started for his own car a few spots over, and one last glance back made him smile again.  He could see his brother and Cas talking, and Dean had Cas’ hand pressed to his lips.  Yeah,  _ that _ was the kind of love he wanted.  His brother might be emotionally stunted at times, but if there was one thing Dean knew how to do, and do well, it was love.  It gave him hope that there was someone out there for him too.  The smile stayed on his face the entire way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I already posted this one, but apparently I did not. So here you go! Comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
